1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a signal level adjuster employing a variable resistor.
2. Description of the Related Art:
As shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, electric devices such as power amplifiers generally have a level adjusting knob 2 positioned on the front panel thereof and signal input and output terminals 3, 4 disposed on the rear panel thereof. A signal line 5 for transmitting a signal from the signal input terminal 3 to the signal output terminal 4 passes through a variable resistor VR which is coupled to the level adjusting knob 2 on the front panel. With the signal line 5 thus extending in the device, the signal transmission path is long and tends to pick up noise, resulting in poor quality for reproduced sounds.
One solution to the above problem has been to position a level adjusting variable resistor VR in the device near the rear panel thereof, as shown in FIG. 2, to shorten the signal line 5 between the signal input and output terminals 3, 4. The level adjusting knob 2 on the front panel is coupled to the slider or movable contact of the variable resistor VR by a long connecting rod 6. Although the signal line 5 is shortened by the arrangement of FIG. 2, the position of the variable resistor VR is limited by the position of the knob 2, with the result that circuit designs are subject to limitations.